


Frustration

by schnorkie



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, dear god this is my first fanfic and years and its pwp, not romantic just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnorkie/pseuds/schnorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gieve was feeling frustrated. Arslan gives him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Gieve was frustrated. Sexually frustrated that is. They’d been on the road for weeks with obviously no time to stop in at brothels. Not that there was any left after the Lusitanians had invaded. They couldn’t even stop in towns or villagers for even more obvious reasons. The lack of women around was startling, and even if Gieve did manage to snag a honey on the way and wander off into the woods for a quickie, Daryun would probably cut his dick off if he was found out (and he would be). Thus, there was only one option left to relieve himself; by his own hand.

Finding time to “relieve himself” was hard as well, as he soon found out. There was always someone around or something to be done. He couldn’t help it if he had an active sex drive, seemingly unlike Daryun and Narsus. Were they monks? Or was the stick up Daryun’s ass enough to satiate himself? As for Narsus, how had the former hermit survived living in seclusion for so long? Mind you, Gieve supposed he did have Elam, the former slave boy. That would make sense, or at least it did to Gieve. The crown prince on the other hand, he was too pure to possibly do anything naughty or impure. The boy was only fourteen as it was, not that young, but he had grown up in such an isolated state he probably hadn’t even heard of Sex.

Back to the problem at hand, or rather the problem in his hand, Gieve was horny. Hornier than he had possibly ever been. He had wandered away from the camp under the guise of going to the bathroom. This would only buy him a short time, so he would unfortunately have to be quick. It had taken a few minutes of walking to get suitably away from the camp, and to find a good tree to lean against amongst all the pathetically spindly, thin trees that made up the majority of the forest they were currently hiding in. Gieve leaned against the tree on the side away from camp, sure he wouldn’t be able to see anyone approach but he was confident in his hearing.

Gieve palmed himself through his clothing, slightly ashamed he was already sporting a hard on. Still rubbing himself, he used his other hand to pull the front of his shirt free from where it was secured by the thin belt. Once the shirt was freed, he snaked his hand up his chest to his nipples. Breathing hard despite only just starting, Gieve fondled his sensitive nipples, the small buds standing pert against his chest. The hand rubbing his crotch slipped into his trousers and pulled out his stiff member. Gieve shivered in pleasure at the sudden feel of the cooler air on his sensitive shaft. The hand on his dick sped up, smearing a drop of pre-cum with his thumb as he worked his shaft. Gieve moaned, feeling close. But, before he could tip himself over the metaphorical edge, the snap of a twig broke him from his reverie.

The sound came somewhere behind him and to his left. His hand immediately stilled and he went to the dagger on his belt. Seeing as the sound came from behind him it had to be one of the others, but Gieve had no intention of any of them literally catching him with his pants down. Farangis wouldn’t look at him for a month. Daryun and Narsus would probably understand but the cold disapproval and jibes he would receive would be too much. As for the crown prince or the slave boy, well he could hardly ruin their innocence.

Peeking out from his tree, Gieve saw Arslan walking in his direction. Gieve’s legs and part of his back were probably visible. If he hadn’t been spotted already it probably wouldn’t be long. Sure enough, moments later the prince’s voice rang out, somewhat uncertain. Still peeking out from the tree Gieve sighed in relief when the prince stopped walking about fifty paces from his spot.

“Gieve, Are you alright? I heard groaning and was worried.”

“No, your highness, I am fine but I am honoured by your concern. I was,” Gieve paused for a moment, unsure of how to phrase himself, “I was relieving myself and scraped my arm on a tree. You surely did not hear me from camp, I hope.” Gieve mentally kicked himself. Surely the prince wouldn’t believe such a dumb lie. He was genuinely worried the others had heard him though.

“No, I have to relieve myself as well. Daryun asked me to get you to escort me back as you’ve been gone a while. Or rather, he wanted to escort me himself, but I insisted that I would be fine on my own. I hope it’s no problem asking you to bring me back.”

Gieve groaned inwardly. What. Luck. “No, my Prince, it’s no trouble. Relieve yourself, and by the time you’re done I shall be too.”

The prince wandered a little closer to Gieve but more to his left, keeping a proper amount of space from the man. Good. At least he wasn’t one of those pee-ers that felt the need to stand right beside another person. During the stressful yet brief exchange with the prince Gieve’s manhood had softened slightly. After all his trouble though Gieve refused to not get to orgasm. Who knew when he’d get another chance to jack off? Attempting to keep his voice low, Gieve palmed himself again, attempting to quickly drive himself over the edge. It didn’t come. He tried to quickly imagine Farangis pleasuring him instead but the fantasy held no water.

He could hear the prince making his way back over to him, apparently having finished urinating already. Damn his luck.

“Gieve, have you finished?” the prince asked, from about twenty paces away.

“No, your highness, I have not. Feel free to go back to the camp without me I will follow after,” he said, praying the prince listened.

The prince took a few more cautious steps toward Gieve then stopped. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been here a while. Did you eat something that made your stomach ill? If so, I’m sure Elam has some medicines to ease your stomach. As for going back alone, Daryun would not be very pleased.”

Fuck. The prince was too naïve and stubborn for his own good. It was amazing he hadn’t gone soft yet. Considering that was now what he was hoping for, no of course the Gods couldn’t spare him. After a moment of internal debate he decided to just cut to the chase, the prince’s innocence be damned. “No, my Prince, my stomach is fine. I was just relieving myself in another way. But unless you want to help, I am done. Let’s head back to camp,” he sighed, starting to straighten himself back up.

Shit. He went too far. It was one thing to say what he was doing, but to inadvertently ask the younger man to bed. I mean, he had shared his bed with his fair share of royalty, male and female alike (Gieve didn’t tend to worry too much about gender more so of how deep his bed partner’s pockets were), but to invite the virginal prince he was currently protecting? It may cross more than a few lines. Daryun would kill him if he touched so much as a hair on the Crown Prince’s head.

The prince made an embarrassed noise in his throat and Gieve couldn’t help but look over at the boy. As Gieve had expected, the prince had blushed in embarrassment. His pale cheeks were tinged a violent shade of red, but his expression was perplexing. Biting his lip the prince quietly asked “If you’d be so inclined I can help. I had no one to ask about these things at the palace, it was too shameful. I’ve seen animals in the spring procreate but humans confuse me. What am I supposed to do when I eventually get married?”

The prince was looking down and had said it all so fast that Gieve, at first, was unsure he had heard it right. He was fourteen, and he hadn’t been fully taught about sex? It wasn’t surprising, judging by the prince’s character, but it was another thing entirely to be told first hand.

This was a bad idea, but Gieve’s sex drive seemed to be working for him. He hadn’t been laid in ages and if this is what it took to get some relief, then he would teach this whelp everything.

After temporarily putting his (amazingly) still hard dick back in his pants, Gieve turned to the prince, and beckoned him over to where he was standing. The prince complied, stopping just in front of Gieve. He looked down at Gieve’s clothed manhood and blushed even deeper before looking away.

“Alright, your highness, if you want to learn to pleasure yourself, then I can show you. But, as it goes without saying, you mustn’t tell anyone. Daryun would have my head if he found out. If you don’t like it tell me to stop,” Gieve said, setting his hands gently on the prince’s arms. He gently moved the boy so he was leaning against the tree instead.

“Normally, you start with kissing in order to get your partner in the mood, but I don’t have to do that with you if you are disgusted,” Gieve said.

Arslan took a moment to make a decision, which Gieve took as an invitation to slide his hands farther up the boy’s arms. As his hands reached the juncture of his shoulders, he began to rub soothingly. The boy was obviously nervous, but melted under Gieve’s ministrations, the tension in his shoulders and neck easing within minutes. The young man seemed a lot calmer once his shoulders had been worked properly, and finally let out an answer to Gieve’s previous question. “I don’t think I’ll mind if you kiss me,” he said shyly.

Finally having the permission, Gieve leaned down to plant a soft kiss on the Prince’s mouth. Gieve peppered many kisses on the boy’s lips before kissed him again slightly deeper and swiping his tongue across Arslan’s lips. The prince made a startled noise and unconsciously opened his mouth slightly. Taking advantage of the situation, Gieve slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, running it along the boy’s teeth. Arslan gasped and pulled away.

“Too much?” Gieve asked.

Arslan grimaced, “I don’t like the feel of that.”

Gieve nodded. Kissing so deeply like that wasn’t for everyone. “Alright, I go back to kissing you lightly from now on,” he said as he began kissing down the young man’s jaw. Arslan hummed in approval and put his hands on Gieve’s waist to steady himself. Gieve’s own hands were on the boy’s hips, rubbing circles into his thin hip bones. Arslan tried pressing his hips towards Gieve’s own, to grind them together, but the older man just held his hips to the tree instead. He was really was too much of a tease.

As he kissed though, his hands wandered up the boy’s chest, stopping at his nipples. Stopping his assault of kisses momentarily, Gieve explained, “When pleasuring a woman, he breasts are very tender and soft so be sure to give them proper attention. Same with yourself. When alone, rubbing and pinching your nipples can be quite pleasurable.”

To demonstrate his point Gieve brushed his hand across Arslan’s chest. A breath hitched in his throat. Gieve’s other hand worked the boy’s shirt, pulling it out from the belt. Once freed, his hands snaked under the young man’s shirt and caressed his abdomen. Although he didn’t look like it, the boy’s stomach was firm with muscle from his swordsmanship. Gieve’s hands continued their ascent, reaching his chest and flicking the bare nipples. Arslan moaned, voice low in the back of his throat. Humming appreciatively, Gieve dove back to the boy’s neck to continue peppering kisses there while his hands worked his chest. He was careful not to leave a mark on his fair skin, lest someone see it. Arslan’s face was a bright rose colour now, his breath coming out slightly panted, and bits of his hair plastered to his face with sweat. He looked fuck-out and hadn’t even come yet. Erotic.

Speaking of, if they didn’t get to it soon, one of the others would probably come searching for them soon. One of Gieve’s hands left the boy’s chest, gliding down to rest at his waistband. A whine left the Prince’s throat when the hand stilled.

“Prince Arslan, are you sure you wish to continue?” He asked.

The Prince, dazed, blinked and nodded. That was enough consent for Gieve. His hand slipped down the young man’s trousers and pulled out his manhood. The boy shivered and moaned when the delicate flesh hit the air. Gieve pumped it once, spurred on by the keen of the younger boy. Hastily, he pulled his other hand out from the boy’s shirt and used it to take his own cock from his pants. He was almost painfully hard, but had completely forgot himself while pleasuring the prince. The boy looked down and blushed.

“You’re so big, Gieve,” he said, lowly and in wonder. His hand made a move to touch it, but stopped just short, unsure of himself.

Gieve groaned. This boy was too erotic for his own good. Gieve grabbed the boy’s hand and wrapped it around the boy’s own cock. Showing him physically what to do, Gieve led the boy’s hand as he stroked himself. Gieve used his other hand to touch himself. Arslan was shuddering, his breaths coming in pants, his head on Gieve’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer,” Arslan moaned, his breath hot against Gieve’s neck.

“Then let go and come, little prince,” Gieve purred, moving his hand so their cocks were flush together. Moving his hips, he fucked into their hands, their shared pre-cum acting as a natural lubricant. The Prince was arching his back now, trying to get their bodies as close together as possible. His hand abandoned the spot on their cocks, moving instead to Gieve’s back where he knotted his hands in the other man’s shirt. A keening cry ripped through him and he came, head thrown back. Gieve followed very soon after as he continued to milk their cocks through the waves of his own orgasm.

-

Arslan, slumped against the tree as he came back to himself. Gieve was half holding him up as he attempted to also clean them off at the same time

“Are you alright,” Gieve asked when he noticed he Arslan was a little less dazed.

Arslan nodded and stood up properly. His legs wobbled so bad he felt like a new born foal and he prayed that Gieve didn’t notice.

Gieve did notice, but pretended not to. “Here, clean yourself with this,” Gieve said obligingly as he handed him a cloth. Semen had gotten all over his stomach, but not much on his shirt because it had been rucked up his chest. His back kind of hurt from the bark on the tree though. They both quickly put themselves back in order in silence.

“Shall we go back to camp?” Gieve asked, eager to break the silence. The reality after sex was never something he was good at. He could play lover but he was really just best at leaving before the other awoke. This was obviously not a choice in this case.

“Yes, thank you for escorting me,” the prince said genially, faint tinge still in his cheeks.

-

 

When they quickly reached the camp again it was oddly quiet except for the sound of Daryun sharpening his sword. When Gieve approached, he glared in a way that made him scared. He knew. Elam had his head down and was quietly assembling their dinner meal. His cheeks were tinged a violent shade of red, and he refused to look at their approach. Narsus was crouched beside him, rubbing calming circles in his page’s back.

“Where is Farangis?” Arslan asked innocently. Gieve had a good idea why she wasn’t there, having already figured out they maybe had been overheard, but the young prince was so naïve.

Narsus coughed, “She said the Djinn were restless and then left to patrol.”

Farangis didn’t show up for almost another hour, and when she did she stared at Gieve for a solid minute. her unflinching eye contact was unnerving, but he just put on a innocent smile and blinked at her. After a solid minute of her staring, she looked away. “Sinner,” she said vehemently as she spat at his feet. Gieve shrugged her off. After all, he hadn’t taught the young prince the full deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first smut I have ever written I hope it wasn't terrible /sweats/
> 
> All name spellings are according to the official English release of the manga. Un-beta'ed so sorry for any errors
> 
> This was the first of probably many shameless smut fics I will write centering on Arslan getting fucked.
> 
> Arslan's feelings on kissing with tongue mirror my own. I find it fucking disgusting so i physically can't write about it. Maybe that will change and i learn to write it, but ew. 
> 
> I'm going to hell.


End file.
